El Viajero Black x Maui
by DanielleMoon
Summary: Los viajes en el tiempo son inciertos y un mal paso nos puede provocar grandes problemas. Tal y Black lo experimenta cuando no sólo falla en encontrar a Trunks, sino que termina en otro tiempo y lugar. ¿Será cosa del destino? Black Goku x Maui además de Trunks x Oc
1. Capítulo 1

_**El Viajero.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _Tranquilidad._

Era lo que se podía respirar en la brisa que acariciaba la isla, todo estaba en calma, un dulce silbido.

El vaivén de las olas era calmo y sereno, el gran manto acuífero ante sus ojos parecía dormir aún por la canción de cuna del anochecer que con el paso lento de los segundos parecía retroceder y contraerse para así rozarse con aquellos exquisitos primeros rayos de sol que brindaba el alba, dibujando en aquel grande espejo la hermosa aurora que recibía a esa pequeña isla aquella mañana. El firmamento se teñía tranquilamente de azul grisáceo, arrasando como la marea la oscuridad de aquel cielo, las pequeñas y débiles nubes emprendían su eterno rumbo por aquella bóveda celeste, comunicándole a su paso que el día estaría despejado.

Sin duda la vista desde la punta de la montaña era la mejor vista que la ínsula podría brindar a los ojos.

Ya era tarde para surcar los cielos cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo contemplando el paisaje, planeaba extender sus alas sobre la ventisca a primera hora y llenar sus pulmones de aquél inigualable aire entre las nubes y el mar, un último vuelo de tranquilidad.

Parece que sólo podré pasear por la montaña antes del canto. — suspiró, haciendo una pequeña mueca al rendirse ante la idea de lo que pudo haber sido un grandioso vuelo, el cual ahora las aves de la isla podrán disfrutar. Se quedó parado unos segundos más, irritado ante la imaginación de lo que pudo haber sentido en un viaje rápido rozando la superficie del agua, botando el frio rocío de sus plumas con el potente impulso de ellas.

Giró sobre sus pies con la intención de dejar de mirar el panorama, por la posición del sol y su sombra pudo deducir que ya era hora del canto. Aferró el agarre sobre su anzuelo mágico, sintiendo como el latido de su corazón empezaba a aumentar como el ritmo de los tambores, respiró hondo aquella brisa mañanera que lo pasaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban; formando en su mente la imagen de un imponente halcón, abrió sus ojos junto a una sonrisa confiada y nuevamente encaró al crepúsculo matutino. Sus potentes piernas emprendieron una corta carrera sobre la áspera superficie rocosa del suelo, provocando que su melena rizada se columpiara sobre sus hombros, despejando sus ojos dispuestos, las plantas de sus pies sacudían la tierra bajo ellas hasta que al aproximarse a la punta del pequeño acantilado en el que se encontraba éstas despegaran con fuerza de la tierra.

El anzuelo emitió un gran destello que cubrió al hombre hasta apagarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, convirtiendo al que antes era un hombre a un enorme halcón de plumaje claro con una cresta castaña simulando el cabello del sujeto.

Su cuerpo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía como moverse; no, se movía naturalmente, como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo. Sus inmensas alas se extendieron al sentir aquel aire y vacío de aquella caída y sin más empezó a volar. Sobre la selva, levantando el rocío que dejó la gélida noche, despertando a los animales que habitaban a lo largo de su rumbo, sobre la costa, revisando que la marea turquesa haya permitido paso a la blanca y tersa arena formando la playa. La línea que dividía el arrecife de agua cristalina del profundo mar abierto desde esa distancia se veía como si el horizonte que dividía el cielo del mar se haya un regalo plasmado en la costa.

Y al elevarse al punto más alto que podía alcanzar, el manto azulado reflejaba como el sol había llegado a la par de él y se había posicionado entre el amplio cielo para marcar una nueva mañana en Motu Nui.

 _Era el momento del canto._

Justo al momento de pensarlo, el suave susurro de la isla amaneciente se vio interrumpido por el potente eco del tambor, primero fue un estruendo que sacudió a las aves a emprender su vuelo fuera de sus nidos y después continuaron los ecos en un ritmo alegre y fuerte, declarando el inicio del día. Y con la presencia de la melodía, Maui descendió hasta el puerto que improvisaban las embarcaciones en la orilla, volviendo a su forma humana y colosal.

El sonar de los tambores o _el canto,_ como le gusta llamarle, era diferente al que se acostumbraba a tocar la isla. El llamado no era para levantar a las personas durmientes del pueblo, sólo se usaba cuando se llevaría cabo una asamblea o celebraciones importantes, al menos eso solía ser antes. Aquel canto llamaba a los exploradores a ver el último amanecer de la isla antes de partir.

Las embarcaciones ya estaban preparadas para zarpar a primera hora del día, hoy sería la última mañana en tierra para los navegantes pero sería la primera que Maui contemplaría. A escasos metros de él se encontraba la cascada que dejaba fluir con fuerza el agua que llevaba consigo pero aún así no lograba arrastrar los navíos con ella, pues se encontraban fuertemente atrancados a la superficie de la cual aún no partirían.

El sonido de las hojas columpiarse llamó su atención, haciéndole voltear a sus espaldas y ver que provenía del sonido. Y una cara conocida apareció frente a él, aquellos rizos salvajes se mecían con el viento de la mañana.

Maui. — ella le saludó junto a una sonrisa radiante. Podía ver que se encontraba lista para partir, había cambiado su atuendo cotidiano por aquella vestimenta carmesí que hacía juego con la corona de flores rojas de color vibrante, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban aquel collarín azul que aún conservaba.

¿Lista para navegar, princesa? — pronunció de manera juguetona, riendo ya en su interior el gesto de molestia que se posó en el rostro de la chica.

¡Ya te he dicho que no soy una princesa! — terminó por hacer reír a Maui. — Soy la próxima líder del pueblo, nada más.

Tienes un vestido bonito y tienes un animal acompañándote, eso te convierte en una princesa. — contestó burlón señalando el atuendo de ella. — Y tendrás tu dominio pronto, ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?— Moana gruñó ante lo último dicho.

¡Yo no tengo a nadie siguiéndome! — tomó paso apresurado hacia Maui para encararlo mientras éste reía y mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica.

Yo no estaría tan seguro, tienes ahora a todo un grupo siguiéndote. — los navegantes que partirían empezaban a llegar al los barcos y empezaban a abastecerlos de provisiones y herramientas para su futuro viaje, y el semidiós apuntó su mirada al túmulo de personas que se preparaban para el viaje.

La mirada de la chica siguió la suya y hasta ese momento pasó por su mente el peso del liderazgo que pasaba a sus manos por los próximos días, toda esa gente, su gente, tenía fe en ella como la próxima gran líder que partiría hacía una nueva isla y cuidaría de ellos.

Todos ellos esperan un gran líder mí. — los nervios empezaron a invadirla en ese momento, jugando involuntariamente con sus mechones rizados, aquel viaje sería un gran paso para su próxima ascensión al poder.

Eres una gran líder, salvaste al mundo, llevaste al gran semidiós Maui a devolver el corazón de Te Fiti. Presiento que lo harás bien.

La chica paró su acto nervioso para encontrarse con la sonrisa sincera de Maui, quien además apuntó hacía el tatuaje en su pecho donde encontró una pose orgullosa de una pequeña Moana y un pequeño Maui, tratándole de animar de igual manera con unas amplias sonrisas y sus pulgares arriba.

Tenía que confiar en ella misma.

Respiró hondo cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo aquella brisa que transportaba la esencia del mar llenar sus pulmones, y abrió sus orbes oscuros con determinación, dispuesta a subir a la embarcación más grande, el barco principal, bote que la llevará a través del océano para explorar una nueva isla, su próxima isla.

Sus pasos firmes sobre la arena producían aquel eco suave pero demostraba los fuertes e imponentes que eran al poder compararse con el sonido de las olas regresando al mar.

Un estruendo cubrió el cielo despejado y perfecto en una capa de nubes opacas robando la luz del sol sobre el arrecife, las nubes se extendían como la tinta sobre tela, produciendo ruidos alarmantes y rayos y truenos robaban el sonido de la isla. Hasta que un sonido final se hizo presente, como si el cielo se hubiera partido y estuviera apunto de caer.

 _Destrucción._

No había más sonido ni risas que el eco de las llamas consumir sin piedad lo que algunas vez fue construido por la humanidad. Los edificios en pié son escombros y nada más, el bullicio de las calles antes transitadas por habitantes ahora cubiertas de escombro, gimiendo lo que la vida humana alguna vez fue. Parecía que una existencia prometedora fue consumida en as llamas y destrucción, dejando que el humo escape con recuerdos melancólicos al aire, pronunciando que existió algo qué quemar.

A cualquier montaña que subas, a cualquier bosque al que huyas, a cualquier desierto en el que te pierdas, el rastro de una tierra muriendo te seguía a cualquier parte. No existían las grandes ciudades, no existían los pueblos rurales, siquiera animales pasar la calle, podías ver como los fantasmas de los que alguna vez vivieron y sufrieron, tratan de encarnar en el humo de planeta y pedir por su recuerdo.

Pero no todo eran pueblos fantasmas y existencias inciertas, en ciertos rincones, como un rayo de esperanza, como al ver detenidamente la pintura, los humanos se cubrían en fantasmas y sobras, para luchar por su existencia, por su derecho a vivir, por todos los que cayeron y por los que aún están de pie.

Como esos pequeños rayos de sol que luchan contra los días nublados, aún había esperanza. No sólo por el simple hecho que aún existían las voces que había creado la naturaleza, había esperanza porque no sólo la raza humana luchaba contra la casi inminente extinción, porque también había otra raza luchando por la suya, por todos, por la última gran esperanza.

Trunks, quién era el último sobreviviente de la raza guerrera saiyajin, siendo el puente entre ambas razas: mitad humano, mitad saiyajin. Trunks era la esperanza de lucha personificada, la más brillante esperanza. El ser más fuerte sobre la Tierra; no, el ser más bondadoso y fuerte de la Tierra.

Era difícil de creer, de asimilar, pero el ser más fuerte sobre ese planeta no era el héroe, sino era el que había provocado toda esa destrucción, el que sin piedad ni pesar exterminó todo lo que podía llamarse terrícola y lo que por años había dejando en su legado. El que marcó la página del final de esa raza como próxima, como un objetivo, como un deseo. Tan irónico era ver que aquel villano poseía la misma apariencia de quién fue el saiyajin más fuerte del universo, quien defendía con su vida aquel planeta, el gran Son Gokú.

Parecía una burla del destino, que todo haya acabado por manos de una leyenda magnificente. Pero no era tiempo de aceptar tal destino sin haber peleado, sin haber intentado. Por eso la humanidad se levantó, por eso sobrevivió.

" _No había forma en que pudieran conformarse con eso, de rendirse ante ello."_

Y así, de entre las cenizas y escombros, la resistencia nació. No por un líder, sino por personas valientes, por un grupo, todos juntos.

Y entre todos quitar un grano de arena de aquel reloj que marcaba la última página de su existencia y aportar un grano de arena más al reloj que inclinaría la balanza para su favor.

Tiempo, era lo que necesitaban. Bulma lo necesitaba, todo el tiempo que pudiera ganar la resistencia. Tiempo era la ventaja que necesitaban los humanos para ganar la carrera contra Black, como a ella le gusta llamarle.

Siaba, general más fuerte de la resistencia, trabaja junto a Trunks para ganar tiempo contra Black: emboscadas, ataques sorpresa, rastreo, todo lo que ambos pudieran necesitar para completar su plan. La gran apuesta para su salvación, la maquina del tiempo.

Una cosa era conocida por todos, Trunks no podría hacerle frente a Black para matarlo. Aún necesitaba fuerza para tener posibilidades contra el villano, necesitaba ayuda, más de la que podía ofrecerle toda la resistencia junta. La solución, un viaje al pasado.

El tiempo que necesitaban eran para recolectar energía suficiente para el viaje, tomarían el riesgo de recolectar solamente para un viaje de ida, no de regreso, era sólo una oportunidad. Tiempo que necesitaban antes de Black lo descubriera todo, antes de que les pisara los talones.

Los sacrificios tenían que ser hechos, no existía un camino al existo sin ellos, y sólo los grandes héroes pueden hacer enormes sacrificios, y Bulma era una heroína; una grandiosa mujer, fuerte y guerrera por dentro. No había dolor más grande para ella que dejar morir a su hijo, pero también le desgarraba el corazón tener que dejarlo así, de partir así, pero se había jurado así misma en el momento del nacimiento de su pequeño que; pasara lo que pasara, jamás dejaría que lo lastimaran.

 _«Has que las vidas sacrificadas no sean en vano, recuérdalo.»_

Por supuesto que quería seguir a su madre, despedirse una última vez, de llorar sobre su pecho como un niño pequeño, pero no era el momento de tirarse a llorar, tenía un deber no ahora sólo con el mundo, sino con su madre también. Todas los sacrificios no serán en vano, ninguno de ellos, el de ella tampoco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre las cortinas de humo que viajaban por el lugar se asomaba a la distancia las instalaciones de la Capsule Corp. Destruidas por el paso de la destrucción, pero aún en pie, luchando por quedarse en pie.

Trunks, tú ve y activa la maquina, yo te cubriré desde aquí. — susurró la chica, concentrando sus luceros verdes en un buen punto de tiro, atenta a sus alrededores por si Black se hacía presente.

No puedo simplemente dejarte aquí, quiero que vengas conmigo, Siaba. — le tomó del hombro, mandando una sensación electrizante hacia la chica, su corazón empezaba a aumentar su ritmo con las palabras del joven. Pero no había tiempo para eso.

Trunks. — Tomó la mano que estaba posada sobre su figura, su pecho comenzaba a doler y un nudo quería alojarse en su garganta, quería hacer difícil la salida de sus palabras. — No puedo acompañarte, yo tengo mi deber aquí. — Tomó la barbilla del chico suavemente, disfrutando el sentimiento de aquella fugaz caricia que desearía que perdurara más, le dedicó una cálida y corta sonrisa y empujó la dirección de su mirada al edificio que resguardaba la maquina. — Y el tuyo está allá.

Pero…— quería llevarla con él, dónde él sabría que está a salvo, dónde podría cuidarla…Porque no soportaría perderla a ella también.

No te preocupes por mí. — le interrumpió ella, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él. — Yo lo distraeré, no me atrapará, después de todo ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando? Así es, la principal general de la resistencia Y la mujer más fuerte de la Tierra. Estaré bien. — Siaba le sonrió amargamente, y sin dejar a Trunks pronunciar una palabra más, salió de su escondite cargando su rifle para apuntar y disparar a un objetivo que él no había notado, fue un ataque de Black.

Sólo así notó que la presencia de Black cada vez era más cercana, no podía dejar que ella igual se sacrificara, no soportaría una perdida más.

Su correr era como una carrera contra la arena que cae del reloj, si tomaba la delantera podría salvarla pero arriesgaría toda la misión, pero si usaba esos preciados segundos de distracción, podría huir y poner en funcionamiento la maquina. El destino de los sobrevivientes y él mismo estaban en sus manos.

 _¿Qué es lo que hubiera pasado si él hubiera decidido?_

La chica se percató como Trunks se había reusado a cumplir su petición, viendo como emprendía carrera hacia su dirección pero al mismo tiempo su sentido del oído le avisaba que un ataque arremetería contra los dos en cualquier momento. En su mente maldecía a Trunks por haber venido a su posición, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la ráfaga que se aproximaba a ellos, notando que no iba dirigida a ella, sino hacia un punto entre ella y Trunks.

Black lo asesinaría.

Sin tiempo que perder corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, impulsando su cuerpo con fuerza para poder llegar a tiempo, y lo logró. Logró empujar el cuerpo de Trunks con fuerzas que vinieron a ella junto a toda esa adrenalina, logrando su cometido de sacar a Trunks del punto impacto, aunque se desequilibró un poco y no lo logró salir de esa zona por completo.

Siento su cuerpo recibir algo semejante a una carga eléctrica, como si un mismo rayo la estuviera impactando, gritaba de dolor y agonizaba, pero tenía que impulsar a Trunks a seguir con la misión, no tenía que darse por vencida.

¡Vete y déjame! — el dolor era ya casi imposible de soportar, sentía sus extremidades arder y helar al mismo tiempo, sus ojos le pesaban y quedarse consciente era ya complicado. Era demasiado para ella.

Trunks lanzó un ataque a Black que le generó una cortina de humo lo suficientemente espesa para regresar por el cuerpo derrotado de la mujer, checando que aún tenía signos vitales pero demasiado débil para emprender el viaje con él. Dejó reposar a la chica cerca de una entrada a los túneles de la resistencia y salió a velocidad a Capsule Corp.

No podía permitirse más desperdicio de tiempo, había cometido un fallo y ahora el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos como la arena seca que parte con el aire. Encontró la máquina y la puso en funcionamiento, justo como recordaba.

Ya estaba en la etapa de final del despegue, en el punto alto de los cielos, dónde sabía que Black podía impactarlo, sólo esperaba que su tiro fallara. Podía ver esa estela brillante que dejaba ver su ataque al cortar el aire mientras viajaba, maniobraba lo mejor que podía para partir en el tiempo de una buena vez, consiguiendo esquivar el impacto por poco.

La estela de su ataque aún seguía viajando por el cielo, desconcertando a Black de haber fallado el tiro, pero eso no borraría su sonrisa del rostro, porque veía brillar el anillo que portaba en su mano, sabiendo que ahora Trunks no podría escapar.

En un santiamén hizo uso de la joya de Kaioshin que poseía para seguir a su único rival, saboreando ya la inminente victoria que veía venir. Podía ver ya la expresión de dolor de Trunks mientras atravesaba aquel portar negro que lo transportaría al tiempo y dimensión al que había entrado el impertinente, conociendo de antemano que ya no tendría escapatoria.

Pequeñas descargas se posaban en manos y pues, haciendo de ése un viaje turbulento, algo fuera de lo común, pero no desvanecía su sonrisa.

Pero la vista que apareció frente a sus ojos sí que lo hizo.

Estaba parado en la nada, con sólo agua y un poco de tierra bajo sus pies, pero nada más, y lo peor de todo, ningún signo de Trunks y la maquina del tiempo. No sentía su presencia, sólo insignificantes montículos de terrícolas en las islas de abajo, pero sólo eran presencias inferiores.

Hasta que algo que surcaba los cielos llamó su atención.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**El Viajero.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **«Sólo una sombra»**_

Todo lo que lo rodeaba era odiosamente rebosante de vida y color, justo como no debía ser. La vitalidad que irradiaba el lugar le era repugnante, un planeta Tierra que aún no había sido tocado por su misericordiosa palma, una dimensión que merecía ser purgada de igual manera purgada, liberada.

La soledad que parecía reinar sobre esos archipiélagos bajo sus pies era la única que le hacía contemplar el vegetación sobre el vasto mar, parecía estar desierta, sin una humanidad. Podría ser su escenario preferido, pero no tenía la belleza y perfección que tenía la destrucción que podía cubrir a aquellas islas como ya antes lo había hecho, nada podría compararse a la destrucción definitiva de aquella raza estúpida y que de sus cenizas no pueda renacer. Para que vuelva a ser la creación perfecta de Dios.

Por más que su vista viajara no podía encontrar rastro alguno del mestizo, tampoco podía identificar su ki a lo largo de la zona, ni más allá del océano, había salido en el portal incorrecto. Y con ello, cada vez el rastro que había dejado la máquina se iba desapareciendo.

Tras de él, el portal oscuro empezaba a contraerse con más frecuencia, perdiendo la estabilidad que lo mantenía abierto.

" _Seres molestos."_ Pensó al escuchar el sonoro cantar de diversas aves, sobretodo había una que resonaba más que las demás, era la más molesta.

Pero no había más que observar y tampoco tiempo que desperdiciar, podría purgar aquel lugar más tarde si alguna vez le venía en gana; sin embargo, tenía que detener al saiyajin si quería conquistar no sólo su dimensión sino todas las demás, ser el amo en todos los tiempos y espacios.

¡Hey, tú! — una voz cercana le llamó, un lenguaje tan… humano. — ¡¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas aquí?! — dejó de mirar el umbral palpitante del portal para dirigir su mirada al ser que había conseguido ascender hasta su altura, pero lo que vio no lo sorprendió para nada, el hecho de ver a un animal hablar ya no era extraordinario si es que nunca lo fue.

No es de tu incumbencia. — ni siquiera se molestó en mantener su mirada, simplemente giró su rostro de vuelta a lo que de verdad importaba.

Si va a ser así, entonces te lo tendré que pedir de otra manera. — siguió hablando el ave, con eso podía intuir que definitivamente era otra dimensión ya que estaba seguro que en ese planeta no existían los animales parlantes, que al final de cuentas eran datos irrelevantes para su conocimiento. Entonces el halcón se aproximó más a él. — Yo; Maui, cambia formas, semidiós del viento y del océano, héroe del hombre, te ordenó revelar tu identidad e intenciones.

¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? — ¿Héroe del hombre? Entonces existe la humanidad en aquel lugar, después de todo será entretenido regresar.

Tendré que forzarte a hacerlo. — le pareció ver al ave sonreír, con aire de confianza realizó una pirueta para atacarle en picada, movimiento que esquivó.

Un gran destello cubrió a Maui para cambiar a su forma humana, y arremetió su anzuelo con fuerza en contra de aquel extraño, quién ni se inmutaba y mantenía su postura quieta y mirada de desdén, consiguiendo encender un ira en él. Pero el impacto nunca sucedió, al menos no de la manera que esperaba, la potencia y fuerza de su ataque se habían encontrado con el brazo del otro hombre pero no conseguía hacerle algún daño o sentir que su ataque había surtido efecto, es como si forcejeara con la piedra más fuerte que se haya creado.

Por su parte, Black sonreía al ver como el ataque no penetraba su defensa, comprobando lo inferior que era aquel individuo quién se bramaba de ser un semidiós, más le causaba risa el hecho de que su ki no sea tan fuerte como se esperaría ser digno de tal título. Un golpe demasiado débil que no lograría ni rasgar la primera capa de ropa que llevaba puesta.

¿Ese es tu mejor intento? — Black soltó una risa corta al ver como el contrario batallaba por finalizar su ataque, obviamente sin éxito. — No importa cuantos años evolucione la raza humana, jamás aprenden de sus errores y siguen siendo el mismo fracaso que arruina una creación perfecta.

Eso es porque no creía que serías capaz de soportar tal grandeza. — contestó de igual manera Maui, utilizando nuevamente su anzuelo mágico para cambiar a la criatura alada.

Black sabía que eran meras palabras, el potencial de su poder no era más grande que el de el mestizo que perseguía, sólo era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero aquellos actos sólo lo tentaban más a regresar y satisfacer su deseo de purgar aquel lugar de una manera tan lenta que las aguas se teñirían de rojo como el pasar de las nubes espesas.

Desearás no haberme subestimado, infeliz. — y en su mano decidió optar por un ataque medianamente poderoso, sería lo suficiente para acabar con aquella molestia, que no merecía un ataque especial, serían energías desperdiciadas.

Alzó su brazo en alto, mostrando a la vista aquella esfera violácea que crecía en la palma de su mano con la intención de hacerlo lo más rápido posible y volver al camino que de verdad importaba, evitar que Trunks consiguiera ayuda en el pasado.

Y en ese momento en el que aquella sensación electrizante y poderosamente pesada estaba a milímetros de dejar la palma de su mano, una lanza de hueso tallado había logrado interponerse en aquella acción, y por los reflejos mismo decidió esperar un momento antes de que el ataque pudiera fallar.

 _Una molestia más._

Bajó su mirada oscura en la dirección que había trazado el mismo objeto que se desplomó hacia el mar, justo al mismo lugar que quería apuntar su vista, apreciando el molesto e irritante panorama que ya había vivido en su llegada a la otra Tierra.

Una fémina que conducía una canoa entre las olas calmas de aquel océano, quien lo miraba esperando que con eso pudiera desplomarse violentamente del cielo, aquella mirada fiera y salvaje que siempre observaba en aquellas visiones de guerra. Una mirada que deseaba perdiera esa llama tan insignificante, y que desapareciera para dar paso a lo que era la verdadera creación perfecta.

Pero una descarga eléctrica se apoderó de su cuerpo, infringiendo demasiado dolor que llegaba a hacerlo doblegarse, retorcerse en aquella sensación que quería incendiar sus entrañas. Sus gritos querían ser callados, pero sentía como algo quería atraer sus entrañas con un lazo lleno de espinas, haciendo hervir la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Y para cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, se encontraba atravesando el portal, minimizando su agonía.

.

.

.

Los cielos se despejaron nuevamente, todo parecía volver a la calma después de que aquel agujero en el cielo se produjera, y la nubes que parecían bañarse en ceniza que esfumaron como la espuma del mar y los truenos y rayos que se azotaban contra Motu Nui. Todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad con la que había sido bendecido el día.

El peligro ya se había marchado.

¡Maui! ¿Estás bien? — Moana observó cómo la inmensa ave descendía hasta que casi rozar el mástil del bote ésta se cubrió en un destello para revelar al gran hombre moreno frente a ella. — ¡Dijiste que no habrían monstruos alrededor!

¡Es porque no los habían! — pronunció con cierta impaciencia, claro que igual estaba desconcertado, aquel sujeto estaba fuera de sus conocimientos; no era un demonio, no era un dios, no formaba parte de su conocimiento y eso le desesperaba aún más.

¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?

¡No lo sé! Jamás había visto algo así, pero será mejor estar en alerta, podría aparecer nuevamente. — dijo él, tratando de tomar el mando del bote y dirigirlos a tierra firme. — ¿Estas bien?

Pero la chica le arrebató la soga y le sonrió confiada, emitiendo una risa burlona dirigida hacia él.

Por su puesto que me encuentro bien, ¿Con quién crees que hablas? — pero esas palabras no calmaban su angustia, pues estuvo al borde del peligro al haberse entrometido en la pelea. A juzgar por el como repelió su ataque, aquel sujeto era bastante poderoso.

Con una niña que no mide el peligro de las cosas. — le regañó.

Pero te salve. — recalcó ella, aumentando su sonrisa mientras manipulaba con destreza el manejo del bote. Dejando a Maui sin ganas de contestar pues su orgullo de _héroe_ estaba en riesgo de perderse en el viento.

Pasando los días desde la partida de Moana, lo único que hacía ruido en su mente era: _¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? ¿Volverá?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El olor del polvo y humo entraron a sus fosas nasales, aquel pesado aire que irritaba a sus pulmones respirar, y a medida que sus otros sentidos iban despertando, sabía que seguía con vida.

La abrumante sensación del dolor provenir de todas sus extremidades le obligaba a abrir sus ojos esmeralda, los cuales se cerraron de inmediato al sentir las leves partículas de polvo acariciar sus pupilas.

El dolor era tan fuerte que apenas le permitía respirar, cada parte de ella se entumía ante la agobiante dosis de dolor. Paseo su mirada por el lugar, observando como la capa espesa de cenizas y llamaradas cubrían lo que podría ser un hermoso atardecer.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que pudo ver un atardecer con tranquilidad?

Delgadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas raspadas y pasaban por el puente de su nariz al igual que frías gotas de sudar recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo, limpiando su pálida piel; no porque siempre fuese pálida, sino porque la agonía que padecía en el momento era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero se permitió sentir todo ese mal en ese momento, que devorara sus brazos y piernas, que consumiera todo, todo lo que estuviera al alcance de la tortura, si a cambio se llevaba la existencia del mundo y su peso por unos instantes.

Y el sufrimiento era piadoso, alejaba todos sus pensamientos que trastornaban su cabeza y los sustituía con punzadas sádicas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo hasta que no hubiera tiempo de respirar, o de pensar en respirar. Ardía en ella como las llamas: intensas al consumir lo que estaba postrado a sus pies y que con sus olas rojas no deja de arder hasta que no queda más que quemar, hasta que la llama se ahoga en sus propias cenizas y se va con el viento.

Y ahí se quedó recostada al igual que las cenizas blancas que reposaban ardiendo en el suelo, sintiendo el dolor de un impacto y nada más. Sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbraba y abrazaba al dolor, dejándole respirar, que la capa fina de sudar enfriara su cuerpo y que su mente regresara al mundo que la rodeaba. Y la primera incógnita surgió.

 _¿Trunks lo habrá logrado?_

Trató de erguir su espalada para poder levantarse pero sólo sintió nuevamente el mismo dolor en el abdomen, impidiéndole su acción. El recuerdo de que Black estaba cerca de Capsule Corp. De inmediato le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado y de la posibilidad de que aún esté cerca, tanteo sus manos por el polvoso suelo para encontrar su arma pero la búsqueda no tuvo éxito.

Mierda. — batallaba para que sus orbes verdes pudieran contemplar mejor el lugar dónde estaba y saber cuanto tiempo le llevaría encontrar su rifle y llegar a un lugar seguro. — ¿Dónde… Dónde estoy?

El dolor abdominal no era tan abrumante como solía ser así que ahora realizó su anterior acción con completa lentitud, moviendo cada músculo con la velocidad más mínima que pudiera emplear y así pudo levantarse y contemplar mejor el lugar dónde yacía.

Era una habitación polvosa, casi con sus cuatro paredes y techo si no fuera por el agujero que tomaba la mitad de una pared del lugar, dejando ver que era el primer piso de la edificación por la vista a la calle cubierta de escombros y sangre seca en el pavimento. Faltaba con sólo mirar la calle para saber que se encontraba cerca de una entrada a la base de la resistencia, sólo tenía que cruzar un par de callejones para poder acceder al lugar.

Sonaba sencillo, y lo sería si la parte inferior de su cuerpo le respondiera adecuadamente sin doler, pero aún se sentía débil para poder realizar ese corto viaje.

Trunks. — sonrió al notar el acto del chico, arriesgo toda la misión por mantenerla a salvo, un acto que la hizo sonrojar. Y no sólo eso, sino que la dejó en un punto dónde no comprometiera la ubicación de la base subterránea.

A paso lento fue levantando su cuerpo hasta estar de pie por completo, el dolor en sus extremidades disminuyó lo suficiente para tener el control de su cuerpo pero aún sufría lo suficiente como para no contener el equilibrio en su cuerpo, tenía que apoyarse de la paredes para avanzar a la salida que daba aquel agujero en la pared desgastada. Y en el umbral de la apertura pudo visualizar su rifle aboyado en la banqueta frente a ella, un poco alejado de su ruta ideal pero aún así estaba relativamente cerca. Tenía que armarse, no podía ir sola sin un arma merodeando por las calles puesto que su simple fuerza bruta no sería defensa suficiente contra el villano.

Era como un pequeño conejo escondido bajo un árbol, refugiando se el halcón que lo acechaba, no podría saber con certeza si se encontraba volando por los cielos o ya se había marchado. Era como una presa temerosa jugando al juego de las adivinanzas, ¿El depredador estaba?¿O no está? Adivinando si era correcto salir.

Pero una cosa era segura, tendría que salir para averiguarlo.

Podría ser más sencillo si los rayos del sol le ayudaran a ver las sombras de las nubes que viajaban en el cielo, pero el aire era tan deplorable que una capa de neblina cubrió al mundo entero, o bueno, a los lugares que habían sido destruidos. No conocía lo que podría a ver rondando por los cielos, o por encima de los edificios, sólo podía adivinar y confiar en sus instintos.

Sabía que el dolor no se iría tan rápido, al menos no hasta que llegara a tratarse a la enfermería, pero tenía que avanzar; tenía que recupera su arma a como de lugar, no se perdonaría desprenderse de aquél objeto, además de que tenía que llegar al refugio antes de que la noche cayera. Y si gastaba un minuto más pensando, el día pasaría.

¿Por qué de entre todos los rincones… Tenía que caer tan lejos? — los pasos que emprendía era tortuosamente cortos y lentos, y algunos requerían más tiempo al no tenerse dónde apoyar, requiriendo de ella una gran concentración para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

Podría asegurar por su vida que le tomó aproximadamente tres horas cruzar la calle y caminar media calle para obtener tal objeto, tiempo que jamás hubiera desperdiciado en una travesía similar por un objeto tan reemplazable como lo es un rifle, pero esa era la cuestión: no era un objeto reemplazable, ni siquiera un objeto, era un recuerdo preciado, o un conducto hacia su memoria más feliz que poseía y si lo perdía, tal vez no sea capaz de recordar.

Pero eso tiempo que pensaba haber perdido en realidad era una conversión en su conciencia porque sólo había tardado menos de 40 minutos en llegar y su último destino estaba a 10 minutos de ella a su propio ritmo. Mirar el camino que recorrió en tanto tiempo le desesperaba más, las huellas que se habían marcado en el polvo que cubría la calle como arena eran uniformes y toscas y en el recorrido de su mirada se pudo dar cuenta de una cosa…

La sombra de su depredador se posaba en la calle, justo sobre sus marcas.

Miró a las alturas para comprobar que no era una visión, que no era posible que aún estuviera por el área, que no podría volver a un lugar seguro. Pero con lo que se topó fue aún más alarmante.

No había nada, absolutamente nada.

Movía ampliamente su panorama, para saber dónde se podría encontrar, sabía que estaba cerca; no, tenía que estar cerca, podría jurar que su corazón casi sale de su pecho con el ver aquella temida silueta a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de ella, sentía como su miedo le recorría la espalda en forma de sudor frío.

Su mirada regresó al punto dónde la sombra se encontraba, sorprendiendo a sus ojos.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**El Viajero.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3.**_

 _ **El halcón y el ratón.**_

Movía ampliamente su panorama, para saber dónde se podría encontrar, sabía que estaba cerca; no, tenía que estar cerca, podría jurar que su corazón casi sale de su pecho con el ver aquella temida silueta a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de ella, sentía como su miedo le recorría la espalda en forma de sudor frío.

Su mirada regresó al punto dónde la sombra se encontraba, sorprendiendo a sus ojos. En el fondo, ella deseaba que no se encontrara nada en ese lugar y que sólo hayan sido paranoias suyas, pero la vida no te da lo que deseas.

En aquel lugar había algo que creía imposible hasta hace poco, el punto oscuro que daba la sombra empezaba a moverse de aquel punto fijo y bidimensional en el que se supone debería estar y comenzó a emanar del suelo, como si la figura sobre el piso quisiera salir del piso, tomar esa forma humana que plasmaba en el suelo. Era como una película de terror, aquellos segundos la tenían paralizada mirando con incredulidad y horror aquella escena, sabiendo que si era el villano en verdad, ella estaba acabada.

No importaba cuan armada y lista estuviera, no tenía como enfrentarlo y mucho menos dónde esconderse, estaba acorralada. La sangre fluía a velocidad por sus venas, sintiendo el ritmo salvaje y acelerado en sus oídos, como si fuera una fanfarria para el peligro en el que estaba expuesta.

El agarre en su rifle aumentó a medida que veía como la sobra salía por completo de la superficie, estaba embonando la figura de Black casi a la perfección pero sólo había un enorme detalle que destacaba la extrañeza del acontecimiento: estaba cubierto totalmente de negro, pero no era una figura sólida como se esperaría; no, era transparente, eso podía percibirse al ver los escasos rayos de sol atravesar la silueta del hombre, era una sombra viviente.

No poseía facciones en su rostro o detalles de su vestidura, sólo era una sombra andante de aquel monstruo, y no tenía el lujo de subestimarlo pues ella era poseía una gran desventaja. El miedo le recorría el cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles, dando por primera vez una respuesta positiva en su cuerpo.

 _Un escondite no significa que sea el refugio, uno lejano bastaría. Uno lejos de la entrada, pero cerca de ella._

Y así su mirada se paseo rápidamente hasta encontrarse con un escombro de techo y pared aún unido, formando una especie estructura triangular en la que podía caber por debajo. El cual se encontraba a 20 pasos de distancia, pero a 10 pasos de él.

 _Pero no había otra opción._

Respiró hondo, sintiendo como su abdomen dolía al contraerse nuevamente, sintiendo sus nervios llenar la parte baja de su cuerpo, haciéndola más pesada para mover. Pero el dolor no debía ser nada en esos momentos, no debía dejarse vencer en tal momento, no cuando aún tenía alguien a quién esperar, quien la esperara a ella.

La sombra no parecía moverse, sólo estar quieta en su misma posición durante varios segundos. No la miraba a ella, no miraba algo, miraba solamente a la nada, lo cuál extraño puesto que aquel individuo nunca hesitaría en atacar a un ser humano frente a sus ojos, tan a su merced.

Era un momento arriesgado, pero tenía que jugársela.

Podría llegar ahí más rápido corriendo de frente al lugar, pero sería más seguro rodear unos cuantos escombros lejanos para no estar en su línea de fuego. No podía estar segura si la estaba mirando o no, si todo esto era un juego de casería que empezaría cuando a él se le plazca o cuando ella decidiera empezar a moverse.

«Él puede sentir mi ki, ¿Por qué no se está moviendo?¿Por qué no me ataca?» se preguntaba ella, observando que no movía ni un solo dedo, ni apartaba su mirada. «¿Qué demonios planea?»

¿Debía aprovechar y correr o debía aprovechar y atacar?

Era un dilema con el nunca se había topado antes, nunca salía sola desde que todo el desastre empezó, nunca salía a investigar sola, ni siquiera cuando toda su familia ya no estaba se encontró sola.

" _Ah, es cierto"_ sonrió amargamente al recordar un detalle. _"Bulma, el señor Vegeta y Trunks… Siempre estuvieron conmigo."_

No era el momento para recordarlos, no era el momento para recordar. Suspiró despacio para llenarse nuevamente de valor.

« ¿Y porque no hacer las dos cosas?»

Sin pensarlo más, dio un paso firme para más tarde tomar más fuerza en aquel impulso en sus piernas y utilizarlo para correr a través de los escombros, con el sonido de sus suelas derrapar en el descuidado y sucio concreto con la vista fija en su refugio.

Y fue ahí cuando lo sintió, aquella barrera y el calor que producían aquellas ráfagas de energía que producían sus manos.

Y tan rápido como lo sintió, decidió derraparse en el suelo tomando dirección con sus piernas al suelo, como solía observar en los campos de béisbol antes vivos, apuntando hacía la entrada del escondite. Y con la suerte de poseer sus buenos reflejos, logró esquivar el ataque por los pelos pero su derrape fue bastante brusco así que la velocidad no fue la necesaria para entrar al escondite, por lo que tenía escasos segundos para entrar ahí.

« Así que ese bastardo sí me podía ver.»

Estando en el piso sólo tenía que gatear 5 pasos para tener un resguardo a la vista del hombre, y tenía que aprovechar esa cortina de polvo y humo que se había generado para que el no pudiera verla cuando se escondiera pero tampoco quería que le escuchara al momento de hacerlo, así que trato de hacerlo veloz y sigilosamente. Y justo al llegar, él paró en el lugar en el que ella había derrapado, pero después de eso no se movió, ni pronunció una palabra o suspiro, sólo permaneció quieto en su lugar.

¿Qué demonios? — susurró la chica, tan bajo que las palabras no salían completas de lo callada que quería ser, pero la situación era demasiado extraña como para ser un encuentro a solas con el temido Black Gokú.

Pero notó cómo el hombre volteó a sus espaldas, casi apuntando al lugar dónde ella se encontraba, en un punto dónde podía ver con claridad que ella se encontraba ahí. Esperaba que él se aproximara a ella o uno de sus ataques ya que estaba descubierta con muchas aperturas, pero no fue así. Sólo contempló el lugar para después recorrer su mirada por todos lugares, sin parecer notarla a ella de nuevo.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me atacó?» veía confundida como él se quedaba ahí, como si fuera una estatua. «¿Qué mierda está pasando?»

No quería seguir perdiendo valiosos segundos estudiándolo a él y pensando qué es lo que estaba haciendo pues él se encontraba de la misma manera, sin poner ni una sola defensa. Para ella también era un momento perfecto para atacar, aunque su cuerpo ardiera en dolor por la barrida brusca en el suelo sus brazos aún podían sostener y apuntar el arma. Podría atacarlo también.

Algo podía ser casi seguro y es que él no podía verla, o al menos esa era su teoría que podría explicarle el porque no la mató, por lo tanto, tampoco podría ver desde dónde recibiría un tiro. El problema es que claramente puede escucharla, con un afinidad que solo la soledad de la calle podría brindarle, así que él sabría que una bala viene hacia él y sabría de dónde proviene, poniéndole al descubierto.

 _Toda esta situación era un todo o nada. O decidía arriesgarse o decidía rendirse._

«Mierda, mierda, mierda.» Sabía que si fallaba el tiro, estaría acabada.

Quería seguir con vida, seguir viviendo, seguir luchando. Ella no era una creyente pero…

«Kamisama, por favor…»

Tomó con firmeza su rifle y dejó que su corazón enloqueciera con sus latidos, apuntó hacia la cabeza del hombre sombra frente a ella y levantó su cuerpo para quedar en cuclillas y de esa manera poder tomar carrera y escapar hacia la guarida subterránea.

Y sin importar el resultado, decidió tirar del gatillo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace más de unas horas que los barcos ya habían cruzado esa línea que divide el mar y el cielo, que ya no podría verlos desde esa distancia; sin embargo, seguía contemplando el horizonte. Era el primer atardecer que contemplaba en esa isla, un cielo que apagaba sus llamas rojas y se teñía de morado y azul, queriendo ceder el paso a la noche que había obligado a ser fría.

Llevaba tiempo practicando en lo más alto de la montaña, batallando con aquella sensación que predominaba en sus manos, en ella habitaba aún aquel sentimiento de inmenso poder que experimento a través del anzuelo.

La sensación era tan vívida y fresca que si no fuera por sus pies posados inmóviles sobre la tierra juraría que aquel momento se repetía en ese instante.

La intensidad, la fuerza, todo; todo quedó grabado en sus manos, el como sentía desde el mango del arma que no podía resistir más y cómo sucumbía desde sus adentros, sin soportar la intensidad del golpe.

Sólo unos cuantos monstruos del bajo mundo le habían desafiado de tal manera, pocos semidioses poseían una fuerza igual pero nada; absolutamente nada se le comparará a aquel encuentro. El dolor en sus manos y músculos aún permanecía ahí, reviviendo en su piel.

Era demasiado fuerte. — el impacto se podía asimilar al choque que tuvo con Te Ka aquella vez, era parecido el crujir de su anzuelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tener un rival digno de su poder?

Los monstruos del inframundo no podían comparar esa sensación todos juntos.

Estaba frustrado, claro que le preocupaba y hasta asustaba el hecho de tener un rival sumamente poderoso que sin problemas en un suspiro le mandaría de nuevo a la isla en que estuvo atrapado; sin embargo, aquella adrenalina inundar como veneno sus venas le emocionaba, que después de ese tiempo que contemplaba a la nada sin tener idea de qué hacer en el mañana ni su monotonía al fin podría contemplar el mundo con ganas de poder conquistarlo todo.

Que una nueva y poderosa meta había llegado a su vida: _Derrotar a ese bastardo_.

Observó a su mini yo en su pectoral sonriendo al ver como apuntaba a su tatuaje de las islas de Hawái, sabiendo lo que quería decirle el pequeño.

¿Que quién fue el ser maravilloso que creo las islas? Sí, así es, ese soy yo. — sonrió con altanería al ver como el tatuaje tomaba a _Manai- ka- lani_ y arrastraba con fuerza las islas dibujadas a la supuesta superficie, halagándole su gran fortaleza _._ — La _grandeza_ que tuvo ante él lo intimidó, ¿No es así?

Y con ello recordó de igual manera lo duró que fue para él traer la tierra fuera del agua, era pesada y ruda. Sí, aquel extraño no sería rival para él.

La noche pasó rápida, el hechizo del claro de Luna terminó por caer sobre él y lo venció en lo alto de la montaña, dejándolo rendido en el suelo calvo de pasto después de haber practicado toda la noche en aquel pico de la montaña.

Pero aún encontrándose en el sueño y descanso, en el fondo sabía que había un sentimiento que no encajaba con sus sueños. Sentía el pecho oprimido, como si un peso hiciera agonizar a su corazón a pesar de encontrarse envuelto de personas alabándolo y haciéndole una estatua enorme en su honor, era un sentimiento que lo tenía paseando su mirada con preocupación a su alrededor, como si hubiera una entidad que estuviera al acecho. Algo que no le permitía gozarse como debería.

Era una sensación que erizaba el vello en su ser que provenía de un lugar y a la vez que lo buscaba, a la nada. Estaba en todas y partes y al mismo tiempo en ninguna, podría marearse incluso de tanto girar la mirada entre el supuesto túmulo de personas.

Un sentimiento que perduró toda la noche, y que sorpresivamente lo dejó dormir, perduró toda la mañana y pasó por el arco de la tarde como si empezara adherirse a sus sentidos.

Y con el pasar de los días dejó de tener esa suerte que dejaba avanzar su vida en el ritmo normal que solía disfrutar, ahora la sensación de ser observado perduraba e intensificaba con la caída de los ocasos.

 _Era como si… Hubiera dejado de ser el halcón que acechaba al ratón._

Y al llegar a aquel pensamiento, llegó a su mente la imagen del temible halcón que creía lo estaba acechando desde las mismas alturas: aquel _extraño._

Su mano aún temía por el poder que poseía aquel hombre de los cielos, no pasaba ni un día en que ese miedo le impulsara a mejorar, en que las vibraciones de poder de aquel impacto no llegaran a sus sentidos antes de dormir. Y su mente ideaba un plan para engañarlo una vez que regresara, porque ésa era preocupación que le atormentaba; el que volviera, no quería enfrentarlo, siendo sincero le aterraba hasta los huesos tener un combate contra aquel, pero los humanos lo necesitaban, Moana le confió la isla a él.

¿Pero porque arriesgarse a enfrentarlo si puede engañarlo? Era la salida más viable; para él, para la isla, para los habitantes y para su orgullo. Sí, sólo tenía engañarlo audazmente.

La cuestión es ¿Cómo?

Sus orbes oscuros se dirigieron hacia la pequeña Moana y su apuesto mini yo al sentir unos pequeños toques en su pecho, con mirada interrogante al extraño llamado de ellos. Y su expresión cambió a una extremadamente sorprendida y entusiasmada.

¡Eso es! ¡Pero que gran idea he tenido! — miraba con ojos animados la selva que lo rodeaba, y una sonrisa se expandía a lo largo de su rostro, pero los tatuajes de su yo y la chica lo reprimían con su figura. — ¿Ahora qué? — pero no respondieron la pregunta, simplemente mantuvieron su posición. — Ay por favor, somos como un equipo, ¿No? Las ideas son de todos, en conjunto. — pero ellos sólo golpeaban el suelo falso con sus pies, mostrándose insatisfechos. — Bueno, cómo sea, entre ustedes y yo, yo sí puedo hacerlo.

Y sin más apretó el agarre de su anzuelo y se convirtió en el ave grande y majestuosa que tanto le gustaba cambiar. _Tenía un plan para abandonar aquella piel de ratón._

Tenía que trazar la ruta correcta para guiar al invasor en su próxima venida, tenía que ser un perfecto recorrido "turístico" hasta el mundo bajo, para llegar a la parada final y estelar. Era un lugar del que no podrá salir, al menos por la eternidad.

 _«Soy un genio»._ Se alababa mientras surcaba los cielos, sin eliminar esa sonrisa fanfarrona de su pico.

Un trueno seguido de otro, relámpago tras relámpago, nubes grises y siniestras ocultaban los escasos rayos de sol que le quedaban al día.

El cielo se partía nuevamente.

Y muy dentro de su ser sabía lo que significaba. Aquel cambio de escenario ya lo había presenciado, al fin había llegado el día.

Supongo que será un paseo exprés entonces. — y con las garras temblando decidió ir al mismo lugar donde la apertura en el cielo de la otra vez se había presenciado, preparado para llevar a quien sea que pase la barrera a un infierno eterno.

Tras un sonoro trueno que parecía llevar el eco de toda una montaña derrumbarse, un agujero oscuro se hizo paso entre el firmamento grisáceo y nublado, todo era igual a la ocasión pasado sólo que con un detalle que no había contemplado. La apertura no apareció en mar abierto, apareció sobre es islote de Motu Nui. Por lo que apresuró su vuelo antes de que el extraño pudiera siquiera salir enteramente de su madriguera.

Incluso desde esa altura escuchaba los alaridos de la gente preocupada, igualmente temiendo que éste suceso no se volviera a repetir. Pero no estaba ella para ayudar a su gente, para ayudarlos a guardar la calma, para resguardarlos. Y él no era capaz de hacer eso, no ahora que tenía que evitar que cruzara la brecha.

Esperaba que al salir, el hombre lo atacara como previamente lo había intentado, pensando que la razón por la que volvió era para terminar lo que no pudo hacer, sin embrago; no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que el extraño saliera de allí, se había preparado para este momento, para poner fin a su conflicto.

Lentamente se asomó una cabellera negra, y a medida que empezó a caer su corazón se desembocó en la adrenalina que todo parecía ir en cámara lenta por un momento. Y lo que contemplaban sus ojos le aterraba, lentamente el extraño salía, mostrando aquella vestidura extraña, inquietantemente inmóvil.

Cuando salió por completo del agujero, Maui estaba listo para atacar con la velocidad que había mejorado en ese corto periodo de "entrenamiento", y también estaba listo para esquivar y defender todos los puntos débiles que sirvieran como trampas y atacar. Pero sus orbes intensos no registraban ningún movimiento. En cuestión de segundos, Black empezó a caer con mayor velocidad.

No podía bajar la guardia.

Para estaba claro que su oponente no estaba consciente. Y pensándolo bien, en realidad no le importaba si el extraño continuaba cayendo en picada, es más sería la manera más sencilla de acabar con el villano. Parecía que su plan había cambiado para bien, dejarlo desplomarse en la mitad de la selva dejaría muy mal herido al tipo si no es que hasta podría matarlo para su suerte.

El plan le caía como anillo al dedo. Pero la pequeña Moana que estaba al lado del pequeño tatuaje de sí mismo le decía que lo salvara.

—Debes estar loca para pensar que lo salvaré.— se quejó él ante tal petición.

Después de una pequeña discusión, escuchaba como la gente gritaba horrorizada al ver que el sujeto que se desplomaba caería en dirección al desemboque de la cascada, en le río que pasa por la isla. Ahí fue cuando el miró de mala gana a las personas en su piel, refunfuñando y renegando el hecho de no querer salvarlo. Pero ese pequeño duelo de miradas entre la pequeña Moana y él terminó por obligarlo a rescatarlo de mala gana.

Extendió nuevamente sus alas y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, se impulso para correr al rescate del que obviamente quería matarlo.

Estando a centímetros del cuerpo en caída del extraño, aún tenía la posibilidad de dejarlo caer y excusarse en que no pudo alcanzarlo, pero recordó que también hay una chica de carne y hueso que seguro se molestaría si escuchara de ese incidente. Estaba atrapado. De verdad tenía ganas de que el hombre se estrellara con esas rochas filosas y duras, de no tener que volver a presenciar esa aura tan poderosa e intimidante, de que todo esto tuviera un fin tan sencillo.

Movió con agilidad su brazo en la dirección que fluía el agua del rio, y con sus garras tomó el pie del hombre por aquella extraña tela que lo envolvía y dio su último impulso para despegar hacia arriba. La intensidad del movimiento levanto el agua a pocos metros bajo ellos, sin embargo; una ola que se levantó llegó a pegar la cabeza de Black y lo balanceó lo suficiente para golpearlo contra una palmera. El golpe pudo haber sido leve pero el balanceo provocó que Maui se desviara "sin querer" hacia sus lados, logrando hacerle un golpe sonoro.

Terminó por llevarlo lo más «delicado» posible hasta la costa que era el sitio despejado más cercano.

—Espero y ahora estés más contenta— tenía la intención de dejarlo ahí pero recordó que era un tipo bastante peligroso así que la única solución era llevarlo al pueblo. De todas maneras, se aseguraría de acabarlo si se atrevía a mover un párpado estando cerca de las personas.

En una pequeña choza, intentaron atender a Black pero no reaccionaba, tenía signos vitales pero tal vez lo mejor era que se quedará así y se recuperara poco a poco. Las personas no sabían que hacer.

—Deberíamos esperar a que despierte y si no lo hace, será tirado en el mar.— propuso el jefe, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pasaron los días y no mostraba señales de despertar faltaba tiempo para que Moana regresara de su viaje de exploración, poca era la gente que se atrevía a visitarlo, más por miedo a ver los supuestos dones que poseía aquel ser.

Era el turno de Maui para visitarlo, en realidad no lo llamaría turno ni visita como tal, él simplemente iba a vigilarlo cada que terminaban de tratar al sujeto. Nadie en el pueblo aparte de los médicos, el jefe y él se atrevían a visitar al saiyajin, todos temían que en cualquier momento la bestia en él despertara, pero la gente empezaba a tranquilizarse cuando veían a Maui alrededor. No era una actividad placentera que le gustaba realizar, pero le agradaba que la gente le elogiara lo valiente que era al quedarse tardes y noches enteras así que había algo bueno de todo esto.

Eran momentos decisivos, horas dónde le estaban dando el poder de destruir la aldea entera. Pero él mismo había decidido perdonarle la vida, y la gente del pueblo respetaba esa decisión.

Pasaron las horas y el atardecer le estaba diciendo adiós al horizonte de la isla, él no podía esperar para salir de ahí de inmediato ya que cada minuto era un infierno, sea de aburrimiento, sea de suspenso. Aquellas ocasiones dónde el hombre recostado movía un dedo o arrugaba la frente con leves quejidos ponía el corazón del semidiós en al filo de su boca. Y mientras rememoraba esas situaciones, de la boca del azabache empezaron a salir quejidos, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, y a retorcerse de a poco sobre las sábanas en las que estaba recostado.

Alarmado Maui volteó y apuntó hacía él con su anzuelo, dispuesto a darle el golpe de su vida, y como reflejo llamó de un grito a la anciana a cargo, que el extraño estaba despertando.

Black se retorcía en su mismo lugar; su cuerpo empezaba a bañarse en sudor mientras los quejidos eran más y más audibles, movía más la parte de sus piernas por lo que Maui tuvo que ayudar a sostenerlas y no darle oportunidad a un accidente. Las «enfermeras» trataban de calmarlo pero nada funcionaba, decían que a lo mejor el efecto de las hierbas se estaba acabando o que dejaban de tener efectividad, puesto que su cuerpo ya se encontraba mallugado antes de la caída.

Entre tanto forcejeo, los nervios en la habitación aumentaban al paso en el que casi nadie era capaz de sostener al hombre, sus movimientos eran tan bruscos que las ayudantes era apartadas con facilidad, y nuevamente era él contra Maui.

De un momento a otro, Black abrió los ojos.

 _ **Extra.**_

El eco de las olas entraba como un tierno susurro por la apertura de la habitación, en la línea que traza la frontera del cielo anaranjado y el espejismo del mar se encontraba una esfera de luz ardiendo en llamas blancas, sumergiéndose en el manto de agua, como si buscara ahogar sus llamaradas, dándole fin a la luminosa tarde y abrir paso a la solemne luna. Un espectáculo que le gustaría disfrutar en las alturas de la montaña pero eso no sería posible, y lo peor de todo es que él mismo se había prohibido esa acción.

Miró con desdén al moreno que reposaba tan campante en el tapete del piso, esperando que su respiración abandonara su cuerpo y lo dejara a su suerte, pero la pequeña Moana lo estaba vigilando a él por igual.

De entre todas la islas, ¡de entre todas!, tenía que venir a traer problemas aquí.

Y cómo respuesta, el cuerpo del hombre se balanceo un poco a la derecha, alarmando al hombre de pelo rizado, callándolo inmediatamente.

Y rompiendo ese susurro que abraza de agua a la tierra, el sonido de un flatulencia provino del saiyajin.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**El Viajero**_

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_

 _Escrito por Danielle_

Los sentidos de Black se empezaban a conectar nuevamente haciéndole sentir los rayos del sol sobre su piel y el olor a mar que inundaba el lugar, empezaba a recobrar su conciencia y lentamente empezaba a despertar pero de un momento a otro empezó a sentir mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo y éste le causaba sufrimiento y empezó a sudar bastante y escuchó un grito que lo terminó de alarmar.

Y de un momento a otro Black abrió los ojos.

Paró de moverse y empapado en sudor abrió sus ojos, se encontraba agitado y su respiración era acelerada, casi faltante. Después de recuperar un poco el aliento y dirigió su mano a su cabeza pues le empezó a doler por el repentino levantamiento y el esfuerzo mental. Tenía la garganta seca y el cuerpo adolorido como si se hubiera desplomado de una altura exorbitante y haber caído con fuerza al suelo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó a sí mismo pero de repente sintió algo que no estaba bien. Su cabeza comenzó a doler aún más cómo si de un pinchazo se tratase.

—Tiene calmarse, usted no se encuentra bien. — lo ayudó a recostarse una mujer que se encontraba cerca del hombre. — Ha despertado después de un largo tiempo así que es normal que se sienta mal.

Black estaba más que desconcertado, no tenía idea de nada y la confusión y frustración era clara en su rostro. En su mente se repetía la misma pregunta sin cesar "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy? ".

Mientras tanto Maui miraba desde una distancia considerable como aquel temido hombre se levantaba de golpe del suelo, casi pegaba un grito del susto. Pero le pareció extraño que aquel pelinegro no se alarmara o levantará para atacar, pero lo que más le extraño fue que no les hacía daño a las mujeres que lo atendían. Estaba realmente extrañado, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Maui podía ver claramente que el hombre estaba muy confuso, casi igual que él.

Pero la voz de una mujer los distrajo a los dos, trayendolos a la realidad.

—¿Cuál es su nombre señor? — preguntó la misma mujer de antes, esperando una respuesta.

Black estaba a punto de responder pero, nada salía de su boca. Su mente estaba en blanco, entonces entró en pánico, ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Señor? Le pregunté cuál es su nombre. — la mujer volvió a preguntar mientras revisaba su brazo.

— No, no lo-no -no lo sé. — le habló Black con un poco de trabajo, cuando pensaba y pensaba ningún nombre venía a su mente, nada.

Con esa respuesta y el semblante que reflejaba el sujeto, sabían que hablaba en serio. La frustración era palpable en su rostro, sus facciones arrugadas del esfuerzo por recordar. Tanto Maui como la anciana se miraron preocupados, nunca vieron algo parecido.

Con su anzuelo Maui apuntó hacia Black.

— Mientes. — acercó el artefacto mágico al cuerpo de Black pero no reaccionó como esperaba.

Apartó levemente el cuerpo recuperando un poco de espacio y miró con curiosidad el objeto. Con la misma mirada cambio de dirección al hombre frente a él y le pareció aún más curioso, un hombre aún más moreno que él con extrañas marcas en todo el cuerpo y la expresión de su rostro eran aparentemente nuevas.

La curiosidad lo mataba así que tocó el anzuelo de Maui y lo examinó aún más con la mirada.

—¿Quienes son? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién soy? —decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza, la jaqueca se desvanecía poco a poco pero aún había dolor.

—¡Por favor! Deja de actuar. — Mientras tanto él no estaba convencido de que no recordara nada. — ¿Qué planeas con todo esto?

— Hablo en serio, no sé ni quién soy ni de dónde vengo, vaya, ni siquiera mi nombre recuerdo. Tengo tantas preguntas y me frustra que no las respondan.

— Si usted no recuerda, nosotros no tenemos ni idea de quien es usted. — al fin habló la anciana.

—Al menos deben de saber qué hago aquí. — dijo ya frustrado el pelinegro.

— Mira, hombre extraño.— el otro hombre moreno inquirió.— No sé a que llegaras con esto pero lo único que sabemos es que...— y dandose cuenta de la situación , a Maui se le ocurrió una gran idea.— Te encontramos al pie del rio cerca de aquella montaña, suponemos que la corriente te arrastró hasta ahí. Es todo lo que sabemos.

La mirada confusa de Black hacia gracia al semidiós, él se divertirá mucho jugando con el pobre hombre que ahora estaba a su merced. Era fácil engañarlo y usarlo a su beneficio. La sonrisa burlona quería plantarse en su cara, pero tenía que permanecer lo más serio posible si quería que todo funcionara.

— Eso no me ayuda en nada. — Respondió el otro pelinegro con molestia en su rostro, era él el que se preguntaba a dónde quería llegar aquel hombre con tan insignificantes respuestas. — Debes de saber algo más. Aunque sea... Mi... Nombre.

Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y la respiración del chico empezaba a agitarse, actualmente su condición física no era la mejor. Tal vez era el calor que hacía sofocar a cualquiera que no esté acostumbrado al clima costero, era el punto exacto donde los rayos de sol eran más intensos y calientes.

La ropa que vestía tampoco ayudaba mucho puesto que era la persona más cubierta que jamás se haya visto, tan arropado que era más fácil sofocarse en el lugar.

— Deberías quitarte ese ropaje, de lo contrario la fiebre volverá. —la mujer le sentó de nuevo y con manos nerviosas le quito la parte superior del traje, mostrando un trabajado abdomen medianamente bronceado, y pasaba las prendas afuera para después lavarlas más tarde.

El acto fue en conveniencia propia de la señora, después de todo en la isla no existen éste tipo de cuerpos y no se perdonaría si no lo disfrutaba.

Y el mismo Black comprobó que ella tenía razón, el calor tortuoso en su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente y ya no se sentía sofocado. Ahora se sentía mejor y podía relajarse un poco más.

—Black. — pronunció Maui con un leve tono en su voz. Y ante la mirada de duda del otro pelinegro decidió proceder con más información. — Por lo que sé tu nombre es Black. Y en cuanto tus orígenes, no tengo la más mínima idea amigo.

Trató de sonar lo más sincero que la mirada del viajero le permitía, esperando que su tiempo de visita se acabara.

— Bien, insecto. — dirigió su mirada al techo de palmas. — ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?

— Estaba rondando por el río, con alguien más y vimos como te desplomabas hacia abajo y minutos después tu cuerpo era arrastrado por la corriente a la orilla.

— ¿Cómo que me desplome del cielo? —para Black no era nada coherente.

— No lo sé, de acuerdo. — le miró molesto ante la pregunta del otro. — Mira, nadie aquí te conoce y sólo sabemos eso, no hay más respuestas. — habló antes de que el hombre empezara a hablar de nuevo.

El silencio reinó un largo tiempo hasta que la anciana volvió a entrar con agua en una vasija y una especie de vaso con un líquido de color sospechoso.

— Anda, ya puedes retirarte Maui. Ya va anochecer, yo me encargaré. — la mujer sacó un trapo húmedo que se encontraba en la vasija y lo colocó en la ahora tibia frente de Maui.

"¡Al fin!" gritó sabiendo que su salvación había llegado.

— Bueno, me despido.

Y sin más salió por la cortina que fungía de puerta y sin perder el tiempo manipuló su anzuelo hasta que se convirtió en un águila y voló desapareciendo en el brillo de los rayos del atardecer.

Eso fue lo que Black vio antes de dormir un rato, pensando que el golpe le afecto pues la voz de Maui se repetía cesantemente en su cabeza.

Maui.


End file.
